


The Silent Chloey and the Deadly Child

by TheSilentChloey



Series: The Silent Chloey [3]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Life as Chloey knows it gets turned upside down as alliances must be both forged and broken.  Can she regain her freedom, or will Chloey die trying?And what of the mysterious light haired boy with grey eyes?  How does he fit into her journey.Rated M for safety, the third installment of the TSC series focusing on my OC, The Silent Chloey.
Series: The Silent Chloey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559088





	1. Prologue: A Warrior's Regrets

_Blank pages are the worst. So few words can describe the annoyance I have with blank pages. I suppose that it would make some sense if I said what I intended to do to fill up the blank pages, but if I said that this soon it wouldn't make sense. However I suppose it is time to write something that even I didn't think that I would. Here then is what happens next. Not in_ The Silent Chloey and the White Wolf _but in the next book. The third of the series. This book will contain spoilers for some of the cannon Claymore story. After all there is a huge gap between Rosemary and Teresa that must be explained as well as what happens to Chloey and co. Of course she will begin the journey where she left it. In a time that is confusing and shaking her up._

**_Prologue:_ ** **A Warrior's Regrets**

I had long since learned from the other warriors that Hysteria had failed to send her black card to any other warrior. It pained me to hear it. I had known a long time ago that she would lead to the death of at least someone. As well as herself. How I knew I didn't and couldn't have known. I winced as the thoughts that I was having had to do with more important things at this point in time. I had to be very careful with what I did from here on out. After all stories would circulate and those that knew me were truly few and far between now. With Hysteria gone, most of the warriors who I did know well enough were also dead. I almost wondered if I would have changed anything by being there. If I had challenged her, would I have saved lives? Or would I too have finally met my own end. The thoughts swirled around my head as I tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had they been killed like that? They did not want to turn their blades on her and yet they did. And they died for it. If Hysteria had any knowledge of what it was that made them like that, she would have known that the men were looking into her death since Ahiria had walked the earth as the number 2. Even so...I doubted that she even knew the seriousness of her own actions. That I'd been forced to keep an eye on her as she killed them...I'd already seen it once...and that was enough for me. I didn't want to see it again. Yet here I was seeing the death of comrades that didn't deserve it. Seeing them as their lives faded away because of the foolishness of the men that called themselves my masters. The men that I wished I could kill, or at the very least make them feel the pain that I had felt ever since Luciela awakened. And Rafaela was stripped of her number. If only...if only I had been more actively outspoken. Then none of this would have happened.

I was walking along the most worn path towards Mucha, when I noticed that we were not the only ones going in this direction. There was a group of what appeared to be humans. I frowned and took little notice of them as we had a job to get to. I had decided that the time had come. There were only five warriors that I would trust with my own life within the ranks of the our kind. Of those two were children that had been long since taken from their family, sold like cattle to the slaughter. Of the other three, those that actually kept close to me and travelled with me a surprising amount of the time, two were older and one had taken an odd liking to me as a human. For some reason I will never understand she saw me as a mother figure to her. I didn't mind it, but it did lend to some interesting conversations. Mostly about how I seemed to be the one that cared for the other warriors. It didn't make much sense to me but I supposed that Heather had a point. I did seem to care for others more than they themselves realised at times. I couldn't help the soft smile as I watched over the three comrades that travelled with me. Meg was as bold as ever. Claire needed some work on her own confidence as usual, while Heather seemed content to simply follow us. Of course Kate was with us and she was my white wolf that had been travelling with me since she was a pup. I was mildly amazed that a group like this could even get along. I would have expected that Heather and Meg would have fought at least once by now. I laughed softly. They were all sound asleep and I was more than ready for what was to come. At least I hoped so.

Warriors and yoma were in and out of my close range sensing. Most of them were chasing and fighting one another as I'd sensed from the beginning. Hunter and hunted in a constant battle against one another to see who would win. The yoma still very much weaker than the warriors until the warriors lost control over their yoma halves and became awakened beings. Somehow it seemed to me as if that was what the men were aiming for. I didn't know why, but I knew for some reason they wanted a warrior that could awaken and return to their human state. I heaved a sigh and hoped that once I got away I would get the time that I needed to think about all that I knew. Then I would have to make sure that I chose my time wisely. Too soon and I would end up dead or worse than dead. I would have to find a way that the men would _not_ be able to find me...ever. I knew that this would be difficult. After all we were treated like we were expendable. And I knew that they were planing on getting a new eyes out before long. My life was inconsequential to them. Knowing that they thought that didn't change the fact that I was one of the best warriors that they had. Why else would they dump the rank of Number 2 onto me? I guess that there are warriors out there that would kill for my rank. I certainly didn't like it, and I decided that as best as I could that the plan needed a perfect strike. It needed a cover so perfect that the men wouldn't trouble themselves with my own "death". It would be difficult to maintain such a ruse if I was near them, but if I could return home somehow...I could feel the thoughts leading me to my ultimate plan.

One day I would have my freedom, my revenge would have to wait. After all, there were more important things that I needed to do. Firstly there were others to speak with, others to try and make stronger. Others that would likely want to come with me. And others that I would have to hide. All in all, I could see what had to happen. I knew what had to happen. And I didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter I: The Escape Plan

#  **Chapter I: The Escape Plan**

_ A/N: So now we come to yet another chapter, perhaps this might be slow, perhaps not. All that you'll know is that there is more to it then meets the eye... _

I groaned as I came to. The dream I had was the worst possible one that I'd ever had. Frighteningly vivid I saw images that I couldn't make much sense of. I had naturally not wanted to rest in the first place and I almost didn't know why I was resting in the first place. I looked about me and heaved a sigh. The place was Uncle Marcus' inn and by my best guess I wasn't exactly in the best position. With another groan I got up and pulled on my armour. I doubted that I was going to get much done now that I was here. I had to wonder though what I had done to get here and sighed. My sword was by the side table and everything seemed to be in place...except the black card that was resting on the side table. It wasn't an emblem that I was familiar with. I grit my teeth and looked at it more carefully than before and the night came violently back to me.

_ I had been travelling with Meg and Claire after the successful mission to the northern part of the Paraburo Mountains, it seemed to be an open and shut case. A horde of yoma easily killed and we'd done well to clear them out. Orsay had heaped the praise on us for our work and gave me a black card, for a warrior called Sara. From what I knew she was Number 43 and wasn't in control of herself any more. I had asked if there was anything else that I should know and Orsay said that she was likely hiding in the south. _

I sighed as I looked at the emblem. This was a kid. Clearly. Even so I knew that there was more to it then what Orsay was saying. Why after all would I, the new Number 2 be the one that the child asked for? Also there was something off about the black card in the first place. Was this some kind of trick? Or was this Sara someone that I had met before but didn't end up remembering. I frowned as I tried to work it all out. If there was one thing that I had long since learned it was that the men of the Organization couldn't be trusted. Although  _ how _ I knew that wasn't important. I somehow had a sense of survival within myself that did come somewhat in handy. I snorted as I pulled on the rest of my armour. It was almost time to track down Sara and find out what in the world was going on.

I could sense as I moved to the door that there was a commotion happening down below me. I froze and tilted my head. It wasn't yoma or a warrior, so I guessed it was a human that was making all of that fuss. I left the room and was confronted by something I didn't expect to see.

There was a family; doubtless they were those that kept well clear of half-yoma. The moment they saw me they fell silent, and Meg stamped down the stairs, “GOOD MORNING ALL!” And I froze as the humans looked at me in surprise. Of course Meg had to be loud, but I noticed that they seemed to move back away from me. Meg came to stand beside me, “So where to now?” Meg asked calmly now having the noise out of her system,

“I think we had to head to Dakut,” Claire said, “Something about yoma troubles being the reason,” She said with a thoughtful expression,

“Right,” Meg said turning towards me, “Any clue on how many?”

“A decent enough number to warrant us going there,” I sighed softly, because this was said entirely out of the humans' hearing and mostly between the three of us and Kate. Funny how that was beginning to become a thing. However what did happen was the family moved out of our way and let us pass. They didn't say anything oddly enough but they didn't have to. I saw in their eyes that they didn't like running into us and doubtless it wasn't a good omen for them. Luckily for them however the town was clear of yoma so they would be fine.

Three weeks of travelling was enough to bring us to the southern tip of Dakut, a small town with very little to it, in fact it wasn't too far from where I might have called a previous town that was nameless to me as all that was left was ruins and broken down buildings that were long since abandoned. I almost knew that this was going to be a bad idea given how close it was towards Pieta and knowing that it was for the best at the very least. It was the closest I had ever been to the northern lands of Alphonse. At least there wasn't any snow. However no sooner did the thought cross my mind then did slight flakes start falling down. I stifled a curse behind a frown. Of course it was going to be like that. The cold air here had to be the reason that there was snow here and like Lido in the middle of winter, the snow fell quite regularly throughout the winter months.

We walked through the slush that was newly fallen but melted snow. Any human would not have enjoyed this part of our journey but I was used to it...at least I got used to it. Like the rain falling on my face I quickly put the cold out of my mind. Clearly that was what I was trained to do. Reality held a different story naturally. I huffed softly to myself as my comrades and I prepared for the next task. To find the yoma that was the cause of the trouble in this area. I could sense three of them and I motioned to the others. Kate seemed content to keep out of the way as she knew that the fight would be beyond her. I watched as the white wolf moved to a safe spot and I thought about everything that had transpired after Hysteria's death. It seemed to me at least that the men were starting to ignore me just a bit. It did suit me to a degree but I also counted on them needing my presence down south for various reasons. I decided that I would silently investigate what was going on. Doubtless they might have found another eye but somehow I didn't think it was that. Eyes were not taught...they were made. At least that is how it went down with myself.

The yoma were easily taken out. Too easily in fact. I wondered if that was a sign of our skill or the fact that the yoma were weak. The townspeople had the usual reaction of course. Screaming uselessly when they finally realised that the dead bodies were yoma. It was the same old story for me and yet there was something not right. I decided that it was best not to stay and we moved south rapidly again. I had to wonder what was going on but I knew that there was more to it then that. Why would the people be so different...I frowned and realised that I knew very little indeed. Given that I was “so old” I would have to see what Chris had to say. He was after all the older one than the three of use combined so perhaps he would know what was going on. Lido was going to be a bit harder to reach, but I could take a brief break.

The journey to Lido was uneventful and we managed to get there just before the first snows filled the Paraburo valley. I watched as people began to prepare for the coming cold winter that had yet to pass. Even so I knew that it was a matter of time before snow filled the area and for the most part I was ready for whatever was going to happen. The hunting wouldn't be so easy for the humans of Lido but then it never really was. Most of the time humans had to scrape by as best as they could. It was bad enough that I did hunt for them on occasion, but that I did it  _ behind _ the back of the Organization wasn't the ideal situation. I frowned as all hell threatened to break loose for another winter. I was beginning to feel like I was an old soul that had long since lost the way I was going before. I heaved a sigh and allowed my feet to hit the dirt roads that would inevitably take me home once more...to the town that I was born in.

There was a small gathering of humans at the gates and I noticed that there was a clear argument going on. However I simply tried to keep clear of it as it seemed to be a drunken brawl between two outsiders and not actual Lidoans. Even the people were giving these outsiders space. I watched as they appeared to fight for a while longer before they one of them passed out. I frowned as I saw the other man collapse and sighed. They would be fine once the town healer got onto them. I could see the people gathering to take them there and continued my way forward. There was one place that I was going towards. My blood uncle's house. A place that I didn't want to go to but I knew that I had to. There was a method in my madness. Only I knew that I had to do and quite frankly it was frightening.

I walked into the door and I knew that my Uncle had been waiting for me. Meg and Claire were curious as to why we were here but when Uncle Stephan spoke they understood, “Chloey,” he said, “it's good to see you again,”

I looked at my uncle and said, “I know, but there is more pressing issues at this time,”

“What are you talking about child,” He said suddenly looking much more serious than before,

“Or is this something else...”   
“There is more to it then that Uncle,” I said quietly, “It's about the other thing that we we talking about,”

“Good god child, are you certain that it is time for that?” He asked me,

“Yes, yes it is,” I said looking down trying to hide the blush from my face,

“God child!” He growled, “That is the most dangerous thing that I have heard!” I could feel his glare at me and I heaved a sigh,

“What else would you have me do?” I snapped back, “Put them even further at risk by remaining in the Orgnaization? I know that they're not looking at Lido and it would for the best.” I looked at him then and heaved a sigh, of course he knew what I was talking about and for not the first time we both were looking at one another, my uncle with a dark expression and me with a calm façade. Even more obvious was the fact that Meg and Claire were both looking between the two of us with confused expressions. I knew that they would have to know, as Numbers 12 and 11 respectively they had a right to know as they were closer to me than most of the other warriors and I knew that I could trust them. Hell I intended to help them escape with me if I could. I was surprised though that they didn't take that long to understand what was going on. It was Claire that spoke,

“So we're going to desert are we?”

“If that is an option, I suppose,” I said and Meg snorted,

“Of course we are!” She said, “Why the fuck would we want to continue living a life like this?”

“Meg...”

“Shut up Chloey.” Meg said with another snort, “We get it, you don't want to leave the people that mean the most to you and you're thinking of following in Chris and Eric's steps right?”

I nodded, “With some exceptions,”   
“Nah,” Meg said with a frown, “There can be no exceptions hun, you want to leave before they kill you for the younger model, and that my dear is something you've been actively keeping an eye on for the last five years, if not more,”

I looked at Meg in surprise. I knew that she was right. I'd been watching out for another like me, but I also knew that once the men found someone like myself it was as good as game over. I knew it. This was the only option that would allow us to live and after all that we'd been through I knew that there was only one choice and it was this path that was before me. I sighed in frustration knowing that even if we succeeded it was going to be a constant nightmare for us. I would have to keep an even tighter eye on what was going on from Sutafu and the other lands watching for a warrior that would be able to take us out if she wanted to and for the ones that I wouldn't be able to sense. I also knew that times didn't always stay the same that there was something going on with the two small girls that they were training presently. I knew what sort of lives that they would live. And that saddened me to think of it.

I decided that I would head out to find Chris. As it was I needed to talk with him about the plan that quite frankly was a high risk operation that if it worked would make the men think that my comrades and I had all been killed. I paused about half way to the clearing.

“Hey Missy,” Chris said from behind me,

“Chris,” I said calmly, “I need your help...”


	3. Chapter II:

#  **Chapter II: A Warrior's Instincts**

_ A/N: This chapter will be a bit fast but then the story will pick up...I hope. Anyway enjoy more Chloey shenanigans as we all need at times. Enjoy the fun. _

If there was one thing that I knew it was this. The Organization was going to pay. Sara as it soon turned out was a child that I  _ had _ met who had taken a liking to me for some reason that I would never understand. It made sense to me that there was more to her story then first met the eye.

Doubtless her death did affect me, when comrades died it always affect me in some way that I didn't like. Not that I would ever dare to admit it out loud, but I cared for them in a way. Of course it wouldn't do to show them that directly but by being hard on them I would do what I could to help them survive. That had always been the plan...to help them live as long as possible without the loss of life that seemed so continuous and never ending of both humans and warriors. Yoma and Awakened Ones. It was all the same. There was nothing that I could do about it because as I soon found out there was a limit to what the men liked.

I was old by warrior standards already but in human terms I was very young still. Most warriors didn't last into their twentieth human year, of those that did...they were quickly culled by various means, either being branded as a deserter or given tasks that would lead to their awakening and subsequent death or their death out right. This was the reality that I had to face, a reality that Meg and Claire also had to face. We all knew that our deaths were coming to us as we knew what the men wanted. I had spoken with Chris and we had agreed for the most part that we needed to make it seem as if Claire, Meg and I were killed on a mission. However the missions that I was given were hardly that difficult to believe that I'd been killed on them.

Yet. I knew that there was one thing that I was going to have to do. One being that I  _ could _ actually get “killed” by save for the creatures of the Abyss. Fresh Blood Agatha...and that wasn't an easy task. I knew that I would without question need to have the orders to take her out and with a favourable group of warriors. I  _ was _ easily stronger than her however the men didn't seem to notice that which could essentially work in my favour.  _ If _ I played my cards right. I knew that this was going to be an uphill battle, that I was going to have to make very much certain that traces of yoki would have to be eliminated as best as possible and that we would have to make sure that we were well hidden.

It was about three weeks (by my guess) that we had been doing our work of killing yoma when Orsay decided that he was going to show up. I paused and waited to see what he had to say and for the most part I wasn't paying too much attention to him. It was only as he said something about watching a hunt that I looked at him, “And,” I said making him blink in surprise,

“What is it Number 2?” He asked,

“Nothing,” I sighed, and turned towards the west. Orsay cleared his throat and I turned to face him, “What?” I said boredly,

“The hunt is in the east,” He said simply and I rolled my eyes, of course I had to go east. I wondered which one that he was wanting me to watch and I realised that this was going to be dull as fuck, “What is going on in the west?” I looked at him,

“A strong being is causing trouble in the west that isn't Riful or Dauf,” I said boredly again, “Doubtless it's easily taken care of if the team is experienced enough,”

“I see,” Orsay said, “We'll see if there has been a request from the west then to take it out,” He seemed unsurprised by what I said but then again it seemed that he was smirking underneath that damn hood.

The trip east was shit. I didn't want to think about how close I was to Sutafu but as I walked towards the meeting point (I had been paying attention in a round about way and was just fucking with Orsay for the fuck of it) I knew that there wasn't much to see that was worth while. It was just a group of kids trying to take out an Awakened One that wasn't even that strong. It was the weakest one I had ever sensed. It was a miracle that it even survived to this point in time. I marvelled at how weak it actually was and paused as the children showed no skill at all. Great now I would see the joyous occasion of children getting killed because they didn't have a skilled warrior to show them the ropes that frankly they needed to learn. I heaved a sigh and Kate lay at my feet again. Ermita seemed unconcerned as usual but then again I knew that he was waiting for me to open my god damn mouth and say something. I knew that it was for the best to be bluntly honest about this one. Those kids were fucked.

I watched as the higher ranked of the girls (Number 9?) managed to actually get her team to work together and by some miracle they killed the Awakened One. I felt a half smirk hit my face. Good for them then. I wasn't going to complain about that result. I told the old man that the Awakened One was dead before I turned to other matters. Perhaps I  _ should _ see who it was that did well in that hunt. I thought better of it however and turned to head back to my region, I had work to do after all.

With the turning of the seasons I arrived in a time in Lido's calender that was actually pretty important as the harvest celebrations were going in full swing. I could see the people being fully involved in preparing what they could for the major trading that was going to happen with various kinds of goods that would be used as winter come upon the town. It was for the most part the only time that the entire population of Lido was actually together save for mass gatherings at other festivals and church services.

I wasn't going to get involved in this harvest season because I knew that I had other things to worry about presently. Like for example Chris. I didn't know what my Uncle was complaining about personally as Chris was a good man. It seemed almost odd to me. However I let it go at it wasn't as important as other things.

After speaking with my Uncle I soon left for a job hunting a yoma in the west. Meg and Claire travelled with me and both seemed to be looking at me with intense expressions. I realised that I was standing still and I sighed, “Alright you got me,” I said as a feeling of unease crossed my body,

“Well yeah Chloey,” Claire said, “You look like something's up,”

I rolled my eyes then I suddenly leapt back. An appendage slammed into the ground and Claire yelled out in annoyance, “What the hell?! How the fuck did it get the drop on us?!”   
“It was suppressing its yoki!” Meg yelled back as she gripped her sword,

“That would be about right,” I sighed. It was a first but I supposed that was going to happen. Thankfully however I still picked it up in time.

The being wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to look at, as it was a mess of appendages thrashing about the place, but as I truly got to focus on it I could see that there was a central “chamber” where the true form was hiding, “Aim for the centre,” I said calmly, “We should have it then,”

“Umm how exactly?” Claire asked, “I hate to sound negative here but as far as I can sense those appendages are not exactly going to give us the...”

And it was at that point that I locked down the being's yoki. I saw the expression on their faces as they moved towards the centre as I told them to. I couldn't help but smirk just a tad.

“So it looks like Chloey beat us to the punch again,” Meg said with a sigh, “I mean come on taking control of the being's yoki was classic,”

“And an obvious choice for her,” Claire groaned, “Although if I had that kind of ability I would do so myself too,”

And I simply listened to them bicker about it all the way to our next job. Naturally I knew that they were going to start betting again and the wait was on to see if they were going to partake in such things again; even if for a little while before things went serious again.

I slowed down a fair bit when we reached the border of Mucha and Parabi; having sensed some yoma in the area. It wasn't enough to make a problem but over all...well I didn't want to take my chances with them in case they needed to be killed. And doubtless Orsay was going to want them killed anyway.

The sun rose as Claire, Meg, Kate and I travelled towards Parabi; the sky a cloudless blue that I could almost spend the day staring at and getting lost in the colour. Funny how many such skies I had seen like that...and I realised that it wasn't normal for this area to be so clear. Usually this was the time of year where storms frequented the area. People and animals had to seek shelter and I knew that come the next few hours there might just be one such storm. I could sense it. I didn't know exactly how, but I knew there was something in the air. I soon wished that the day hadn't started out so perfect.

The rain appeared in the afternoon and ran down my armour and clothing. Hair stuck to the sides of my face as the water dripped down my chin. Everything was wet. Kate's white coat was soaked and she had given up shaking it to get dry. Both Meg and Claire were far quieter than usual; normally being more verbose then what they were at present. I couldn't help but note that this storm was far more powerful then usual. Explosions of thunder ripped across the air above us and lightning forked down many sword lengths away from us. At least one hundred and fifty or more. Even so I knew that we had many more sword lengths to travel before we caught up to the yoma that we were hunting. Tracking them was easy for me naturally because I was more then likely made for it. Claire it seemed didn't have it quite as good as I did. But then she was Meg's physical eyes most of the time which likely taxed her more then enough.

The storm continued rumbling through the night as we found shelter. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to settle any time soon and as we rested briefly to re-energise ourselves for the fight that was ahead.

By the time the next morning came I knew that we were going to have to step up the pace. Meg groaned in annoyance when I pushed the pace to what was normal, Claire however pointing out that we needed to get a move on before the yoma caused more trouble then what it was worth. I listened the the bickering once again as the pair couldn't work out which was better, travelling quickly to get to jobs or taking time. In the end they decided that it didn't matter as long as the jobs were complete. It was the first argument that they had settled without me saying anything in a long time. I could have felt quite proud of it if it wasn't for the fact that we were almost at the yoma.

This particular yoma was strange in the sense that it was attempting to hide its yoki, but in doing so made itself far more obvious to me. It was an alright attempt as far as suppression went but it wasn't enough to do anything serious for the monster. I would have laughed at it if not for the fact that it was such a nuisance for us to track down and kill. I almost felt sorry for it as its blood spilled over the ground in a fashion that I was long since used to seeing. Purple stained the ground in a neat radius around the corpse. I wasn't surprised by the out come having known that it was going to end that way from the very beginning.

I was halfway towards Sutafu when Orsay showed up. I waited to see what he said and I wasn't expecting to hear the words that came out of his mouth, “You have a new task Number 2,” He seemed to shift uncomfortably, “A warrior has deserted, we want you to track her down and kill her at once,” I raised an eyebrow and looked at Orsay, “It is the now former Number 9 Sahira the Boodthirsty,” I frowned slightly, “she has managed to take out the squad that was assigned to kill her,” He added, “I believe that you as well as Numbers 11 and 12 are more than able to take her out,”

“Hold up, what about the emblem?” Meg asked and Orsay sighed. He pulled out a stick and drew an emblem that I had not seen before at all,

“This is her mark and this one is the mark of the comrade who's sword that she carries,” I watched as Orsay drew another emblem in the dirt for us to see and I felt mildly sick. I knew that second emblem...I knew it too well...


	4. Chapter III: Changing the Rules

#  **Chapter III: The Changing Rules**

_ A/N: So I lied about the last chapter...that is what happens when a surprise comes up now huh. So who is Sahira the Bloodthirsty? Well we'll see won't we? _

Screams filled the night air as people ran about; laughter filled the air as joy spread over the inhabitants of Lido. Harvest festival was a time of fun and excitement for as long as I could remember. I watched as children played various games, young boys crossing practice swords and archers astounding crowds with their ability to hit the targets, arrows flying through the air with deadly grace. Most of all there were jugglers tossing coloured balls up into the air, amazing the young children. The lutes played happy music that filled the overall sound of the festival with drums and tambourines being played as well. There were people that filled the town with various stalls, bits and burbles displayed for sale while everyone wandered among the stalls looking for things to buy at the right price for themselves. It was a time when everyone could relax and have fun. Even if they were in the shadows observing as I was. It was enough to watch the activity that was going on and it made me feel a bit...tired just watching them. I always was safest, I felt keeping to the shadows and watching; their energy and enthusiasm more than enough for me. I suppose it had always been like that; just watching others experience it was enough. It always was but I was beginning to feel restless from where I was currently observing the event. Like I was missing something important and needed to make sure of.

~*~

That was several weeks ago now and the more that I thought about it; the more I began to wonder if I was doing the right thing by returning to Lido at a time like this. After all there was nothing to suggest that the Organization  _ wasn't  _ going to come through the town demanding to know if there was anything that  _ shouldn't  _ be there. People were bound to talk about it and I was certain that they were bound to notice my presence even if I was hiding myself. They had a way of tracking even the best hidden warriors with squads to take them out...I should know I was the eyes after all. I sighed and continued to wonder at just what I was doing for the hundredth time. I  _ knew  _ that they would think of all the possible places that I could hide and that they would search each and everyone of them to try to find and kill me if I deserted them. Hell they would even try to destroy Lido if it came down to it. But that was part of the reason that I felt returning to Lido would be for the best. Especially since no one would think that I would ever have a reason to return to the town. Also there was the fact that the Organization's presence had been lessened over the last seven years, hell I never even saw the warrior who's job it was to patrol the area. And even if they  _ did  _ bring in another warrior to find me; I would be ready for her...whoever she was, if it had to be that way. I sighed as that thought entered my mind. There was a second option and it was beginning to look more appealing as time went on. I couldn't allow myself to stay too close however. Danger was afoot and I had to protect Lido as best I could from the fall out of what was to come.

I would like to think that I was different from Sahira; that I was somehow more noble than she was by taking the path that I was taking _. _ I then began to wonder where we really so different? Orsay had seemed to think that she should have been executed but the same could be said of me. Were Sahira and I really traitors? Or were we more accurately victims of the Organization's whims? I could exactly tell but I knew that I would find my answers one way or another.

We came close to where she was last seen and Meg was the one to break the silence, “Does anyone get the feeling that we're walking into a trap of some kind?”

“Only you would Meg,” Claire replied, “I mean...well...maybe but I don't think so. She'd be long gone from here...right Chloey?”

I focused on an area beyond us and frowned. “Hey, Chloey!” Meg said suddenly, “Are you even in there? What are the odds of this being a-”

“Meg, please shut up for a second.” I said making a useless motion at the gingery haired warrior to be quiet. I could see something in the trees beyond and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't dangerous to us. I frowned and came closer towards it.

I saw what looked like a boy. I ran to his side not really knowing why I did. I could see that he was clearly wounded and I gingerly tried to get him off his face so that he could breathe. “Um...Chloey...” Meg said again unsure as to what was going on,

“It's a human,” Claire said as she came to have a look, “whoever it is they're hurt...and badly...”

“A blade did this,” I said furiously, “One of us did this to him.”

“H-O-L-Y-S-H-I-T...” Meg said shocked, “We obviously don't know who...”

“I have an idea of who it might be.” I said shortly, “After all who else is called 'The Bloodthirsty'?”

“Oh...my...god...” said Claire going visibly white,

“Yeap...that kid is gonna die,” Meg said with a sigh, “A shame too that one...”

“No.”

“HUH?!” Both of them exclaimed,

“I won't allow it,” I said sharply, “This boy has a chance god damn it! We're taking him to a healer!”

“Umm...Chloey what the hell has gotten into you?” Meg asked

“This isn't like you at all,” Claire added, “Well...the saving people on death's door anyway.”

I shook my head, “I can't just leave him to die. I won't.” I picked the white blond haired human up carefully and assessed the distance we would need to travel. We had three hours before he/she would die for certain I knew that much.

I had not travelled this fast since Skylar had raced off after the awakened being all those years ago when I first fought alongside her. I could not get to a healer fast enough as far as I was concerned. Meg, Claire and even Kate all fell behind me after five minutes of going as fast as I was. The human in my arms was breathing weakly, “...” I didn't know what to say or do other than to get this human to a healer. I must have covered at least a thousand swords when at long last the town came into view. Time was everything.

~*~

There was a shift in the air that most people would not have noticed. Marie, a wizened old lady with her greying hair pulled back into a braid most certainly did. There was a coldness that normally one would associate with the coming of winter; yet that wasn't the case this time. No this time she found herself staring face to face with a Claymore with a human child in her arms. The Claymore had a very pleading expression and the old woman realised in a weird way that the Claymore was asking for her and her son's help, “Josiah! Come quickly boy!” She called to their tiny home, “Get here now!”

~*~

I leant on the door as I sensed Meg and Claire finally arrive, both were soon doubled over panting as Kate came bounding towards me,

“Wh-what...is...going...to...happen...to the human?” Claire asked,

“The healers are looking at him.” I replied in return,

“So in other words we made a detour for nothing.” Meg groaned as the door of the small house opened to reveal the old woman from before,

“The child will live...but he will not be able to walk without assistance ever again.”

“Well shit how long did this little trip take us?” Meg said annoyed,

“Three and a half hours.” I replied,

“How the hell did you manage to cover  _ that  _ much ground...I mean you were ahead of us but to be  _ that _ far ahead is...” Claire frowned,

“Single Digit ability.” I said with a shrug not noticing the look that Meg and Claire shared. Or rather the closest to a look that they could.

“You can come and see the boy if you want. He is still unconscious but he should wake up soon.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly and followed the woman into her house. We entered the second room of the tiny house. Meg stood back a bit while Kate kept at my side. The human was sleeping and tucked up into the bed. I watched him for a moment and then I sighed. The woman had left the room and Claire said rather confused,

“So why help him?”

I knew that question was coming and yet in truth I did not have an answer. Perhaps I felt that it was unfair to leave him like that on the road. Or I felt that at the very least I was somehow the one at fault if I left him to die. “I don't know.” I responded quietly as not to wake the human boy,

“There had to be a reason.” Meg said sternly,

“If I could hazard a guess,” Kate began her tail swishing about, “I'd say it is because we've seen enough death  _ and  _ if there was a way to have news other than someone dying...” She stopped as the human stirred. Slate grey eyes gazed unfocused around the room and fell on me. I tilted my head to see what the reaction would be. The boy coughed suddenly and the woman came back with what had to be a broth,

“Ah he's awake. Though not entirely I see.” She gave him a mouthful of the broth and said rather calmly, “We can care for him.”

“I was hoping you could,” I said with a soft whisper, “I think it would be best to get him well enough to travel.” I said without really thinking about what I was doing. And they said instincts to care for others were dead in a fully trained warrior.

“Eh?” The woman and my companions looked surprised but I knew what I was planning...however foolish it would seem,

“Please. It's the least that I can do. I know of someone who will be able to help look after the boy.” And I did. I knew that my uncle was going to be less than happy with it but he did have people that  _ could _ care for the boy. And I would make sure that the boy's upkeep was maintained. The woman looked at me like I was slightly crazy but she said rather calmly,

“Well I can't argue with that. Very well.” She said, “We will be more than able to look after him.”

~*~

_ Henry _

I couldn't remember much but I remembered being attacked; maimed so that I would die a slow and painful death. I heard cruel laughter and my eyes opened.

The woman was there. I saw her silver eyes, a frown on her face as she sat not too far from my bed. A white wolf kept going in and out of the room; I heard words but I didn't understand them. I saw her speak with another woman and a man came in and said something I didn't follow. He entered my view and I felt careful hands lift me up, a cup brought to my mouth and cool liquid at my lips. My body hurt. I felt the liquid slide down my throat. It soothed the pain and made me feel so tired. I felt my eyes closing again and it was the last thing I knew for a while.

When I next woke, the silver eyed woman was there. She was leant up against the wall. The other two were arguing about what they should be doing. I saw her eyes looking at me and she let out a tired smile, “You're awake.” She said, her voice the softest sound I'd ever heard in my life. The others sounded like they were yelling in comparison, “Good.”

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. The taller of the other two spoke, “God Chloey how long are we going to wait like this?” She seemed annoyed, “The damn kid's been out for two days! And we're no closer to catching that bitch Sahira!”

“Heh.” The woman near me chuckled. She didn't say a word but she chuckled,

“Fucking hell Chloey say something!” The tall woman snapped and the woman near me said calmly,

“Don't you see Meg?”

The tall woman frowned, “See what Chloey?”

“She will come here.” was all the woman...Chloey...said.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I guess the other woman, Meg said, “What makes you think that bitch is coming here huh?”

“If she has attacked a human once she will attack again.” Chloey seemed calm and not the least bit concerned about her companion's swearing. I then wondered if the person they were talking about was the scary Claymore...the one that tried to kill me. I struggled to move. Damn it! Why weren't I able to tell them anything! MOVE BODY MOVE! Then Chloey seemed to see me move. Or perhaps she got the idea that I wanted something. She knelt in front of me and I could see her face clearly. Silver eyes stared right at me. Yet I couldn't for the life of myself figure out  _ why _ I wasn't afraid. I should have been  _ terrified _ . Yet I wasn't. “Something tells me,” Chloey said, “You might know who I speak of.” Her voice was soft and I felt myself trying to talk...

~*~

_ Chloey _

I was looking right at the boy now. Throughout the entire conversation I had seen his body twitch for the last three minutes. “Something tells me,” I spoke, choosing my next words carefully, “You might know who I speak of.”

The room was dead silent. No one moved. Meg was shocked, Claire white faced and Kate was dead to the world on the floor softly snoring away. We had been in the town for two days in the hope that Sahira was in the area. My hunch was that she was hiding close to the town...at least that was what I thought. The boy kept trying to say something and I waited.

“Duh,” He forced out and I was sure that I wasn't going to. He coughed and I was worried but he managed to speak, “The claymore...she wanted to kill me. Said it had to be slow and painful.”

I paused and felt a surge of anger, “Did she happen to say why that might be kid?” Meg asked,

“Said she couldn't be seen,” The boy said shivering slightly and I got the sense that she was more than likely, “...her hair was longer than yours...” He tried to lift and arm up towards Meg and Claire spoke,

“Longer than mine?” he shook his head, “Meg's here?” He nodded “As long as Chloey's?” Again his head shook.

“Say kid did she have a symbol like this?” Meg held up a piece of paper after she'd drawn Sahira's emblem on it and the boy went whiter than his hair,

“I'd say that is a yes,” I spoke and I felt Meg and Claire look at me, “Which likely means my hunch is correct. She is more than likely hiding in the area and all we have to do is spring her.”

“Shit...” Meg groaned

“I can't say that we're going to leave anytime soon then,” Claire sighed, “I really don't like waiting around but if she is in the area then I suppose that the waiting will be worth it huh Chloey?”

We didn't have long to wait.

Sahira arrived in the town covered up and I elbowed Meg from where I was sitting, “Third person black cloak, just passed the centre of that street.”

“Right, we stick to the plan.” Meg sighed and she and Claire walked out of the house I was about to leave when I heard the boy speak, “Be careful...please big sister...” I frowned and realised he was dreaming. His eyelids were fluttering and he spoke, “Don't...don't die...I don't...want to lose you...”

I decided that I had tarried long enough and hastened to get into position, his words still ringing in my ears.

I could sense Meg and Claire casually (or about as casually as they could) stroll through the town. The humans were panicking which drew the attention of Sahira like I'd planned. If she would take the bait was a different matter. I got the sense that she was as she reached for her blade. Meg was almost in striking range of her and I wasn't too far from them. My yoki down low enough that Sahira couldn't sense me. Yet there was something that bothered me. Why the fuck was she hiding like an awakened one? I paused as I followed her yoki. She wasn't too strong but she would still cause some trouble if I didn't step in.

The tell-tale ring of blades was the only sign the humans had that there was even a fight going on. Meg had managed to deflect the blade that was aimed at her. She and Claire quickly prepared for the worst of the fighting, not for me leaping in behind the warrior we were hunting, “Too obvious.” I said calmly,

“What the fuck?!” Sahira cried as I distracted her from Meg and Claire's special manoeuvre,

“You are too obvious. Any one with the ability to read yoki would have found you in a heartbeat.” I said and since I gave her all the words I wanted I made a deliberate faint.

“Hmph like you can get me with shit like that!” She yelled and I smirked, Meg hit on target blade breaking the ground on impact,

“Yeah, but for a single digit you suck.” Meg said,

“Well I wouldn't go as far as Meg, but yes you aren't as skilled as you should be. Hey Chloey why don't you show her what a Number 2 is all about?”

“No. You know what,” I said slightly annoyed, “She's not even worth that. You two deal with her. Don't worry she's not going to go anywhere now.”

“With pleasure!” Meg said, a wide grin spreading across her face, gripping her blade and letting Claire know to pull her blade back. I sighed as I pulled at Sahira's yoki. She wouldn't be able to move from the next blow those two made. I watched as Claire pulled Meg's blade back and then released the hold she had. Meg's blade swung forwards and easily cut through Sahira's midsection. With a sigh I pulled my own blade and made the final blow to her head.

“So ends the life of a human killer.” Claire said softly,

“Indeed.” I said softly then I turned to head back to the place where we had spent the last two days waiting for the warrior to come to us. I saw the old woman standing at the door, face concerned and I at first thought something was wrong. I went to ask her but she smiled,

“Thank god you're alright.” She smiled, “The young one was quite worried for your safety. I can put to rest his fears...or perhaps it would be better for you to.”

I gave a nod and sensed Meg and Claire race towards the house. I entered the room and saw the boy lying on his back, head pointed to the ceiling. He seemed so small and frail in that moment that I almost didn't take another step. But I did take that step. Whatever the future held this boy had a part of it to play. I truly believed that in my heart as it wasn't every day a person came into my life as he did.


End file.
